Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the exchange of information by electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the generation of a short key when establishing a connection or it is desired to share information over a period of time through use of one or more devices at a specific location.
Background
Unique keys are typically used to identify database records. Exemplary unique keys include telephone numbers and credit/debit card numbers. A telephone number can be considered a unique key because the combination of the country code, area code and the telephone number is always unrepeatable, so whenever this number is dialed, the dialing device will connect to the same end device, destination, or end user if the call is forwarded. Credit or debit card numbers may also serve as unique keys, since the number of an activated card will never be the same as the number of another activated card.
Exchanges of information with unique keys require the user to use or rely on very long codes, making the process difficult. Thus, there is a need in the art to reduce the unique key size for users to exchange information, in other words, there is a need for an exclusive code to be used in time and space.